


daybed

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ongniel, Porn with Feelings, idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: there's daniel and seongwu and the couch.





	daybed

If it could, the couch would be making a soft noise of protest as soon as Daniel and Seongwu's weights falls heavy on it.

Daniel drinks in the giggles leaving Seongwu's mouth. He admires the way the older male throws his head back in mirth, cheeks flushing the prettiest shade of red.

His mouth soon follows the trail his eyes have made, leaving kiss after kiss on Seongwu's skin. The goosebumps that follows every touch makes something swell inside his chest. It urges him for _more, more, more._

"Daniel," Seongwu's voice grabs his attention the same time palms cups his cheeks, making him look up. Seongwu looks especially beautiful with his cheeks all pink, a pout on his thin links directed at him.

"Baby?" Daniel fixes himself so he's face to face with Seongwu once again, touching his nose on the latter's cheek.

Seongwu remains silent but he does turn his head to the side, pressing his mouth on the corner of Daniel's lips.

Daniel does not stop himself from smiling as he tilts his face to finally meet Seongwu's mouth in kiss. The way Seongwu opens his mouth and melts at his touch is one of Daniel's favorite things in the world.

They break the kiss only to start another one, bodies arranging themselves so Seongwu ends up on his back. Daniel is only too happy with his place between Seongwu's legs.

"I like this kissing thing." Daniel mumbles the words against Seongwu's lips, punctuating it with another firm kiss. "I like kissing you."

"I sure hope you do." Seongwu grins when Daniel moves to kissing his cheek. It tickles the first few times, making Seongwu laugh though it soon dies down to a soft moan.

Seongwu's legs fidget in its place and Daniel feels it against where it touches his waist.

"Let me touch you more." Daniel whispers the words on Seongwu's neck as his hands go down to press on the older male's thighs. Warm palms slide themselves upwards pale thighs and Seongwu sighs  softly .

"Why are you asking?" Seongwu groans, arching his back a bit when he feels Daniel's fingers pressing on his skin. "When you already have your hands all over me?"

Daniel has the audacity to laugh while kissing his way down his neck. "It sounded hot."

Seongwu laughs as well, high and broken as Daniel soothes the kiss he presses on his skin with his tongue.

Seongwu fidgets some more on his back and Daniel revels at the way the older male goes putty under his hands.

"Sneaky." Daniel hears Seongwu whisper when Daniel's palms slides higher on his thighs. His fingers are touching the hem of Seongwu's briefs, feeling the dip where thigh meets crotch.

It's hot. _It's so hot._

Seongwu takes in a deep breath when he feels the tip of Daniel's fingers slip under his briefs, pressing on his skin.

"It's so hot under here, hyung." Daniel whispers, tapping the fingers he has under Seongwu's brief. "You're hot in here."

" Just  there, Niel?" Seongwu pants out, trying and failing to arch his hips against the subtle touches.

"Especially here." Daniel answers as he slides his whole hand under the older male's briefs. He ignores the tight fit as he feels how warm Seongwu's soft cock is on his palm. "It's so hot, Seongwu."

Seongwu whispers something Daniel does not quite catch. He does not ask, choosing to continue kissing the skin presented at him. His free hand is steady on Seongwu's waist, sliding up and then down, soothing.

Daniel soon returns to press his mouth against Seongwu's and swallowing his sigh.

His hand is  awkwardly  bent at an angle, Daniel continues kissing the other male. He dips his tongue in and out, breathing in the way Seongwu goes pliant with every kiss.

Seongwu's cock  steadily  fills, going heavy on Daniel's palm and the awkward angle does not help.

"Let me  just ," Daniel whispers, pulling his hand from under Seongwu's underwear. Seongwu almost whines at the loss of contact but stops when Daniel pushes his shorts and briefs down.

Daniel pushes the fabric until the head of Seongwu's cock peeks out.

This time, Seongwu does not wait for Daniel as he catches the younger's hand with his and presses it on his cock.

Daniel breaks the kiss though he keeps his hand on Seongwu's cock, eyes moving down to take a quick glance.

It's all too desperate as Daniel struggles to push his sweatpants down to his thighs with one hand. He feels both relief and impatience when his own cock bobs out, already hard.

"Touch me too, Seongwu." Daniel whispers as he presses his body against Seongwu once more. "Come on, baby."

"Brat." Seongwu grins and winces as Daniel squeezes on his cock. "Don't tell me what to do."

Seongwu struggles but he  eventually  wraps his slender fingers around Daniel's cock. His breath hitches at how hot and wet it is already on his palm.

Seongwu presses his thumb on the cock head, enjoying the way Daniel groans when he digs his nail on the slit. "Like that?"

Daniel does not answer and Seongwu tries to come up with a few more words. He's not given a chance because the next second, Daniel's manhandling him and tugging at shorts.

Seongwu's shorts and briefs drops down on the floor with a soft sound.

Seongwu feels his hand get tugged away from Daniel's cock, as the younger male keeps moving them on the tiny space the couch has to offer .

Seongwu lets himself bend the way Daniel's hand urges him to. He moans when Daniel's hands fit themselves on his backside.

"Seongwu." Daniel chants his name as he squeezes Seongwu's ass with both palms. The tip of his fingers settle themselves on the space between and Seongwu moans loud.

Their fronts  are pressed  together and Seongwu's breath hitches, feeling the tip of Daniel's finger on his entrance .

"Baby," Daniel mouths the word on his neck, his lower half unceasing with its grinding. "I want to... inside. Can I?"

Seongwu does not answer right away, distracted by Daniel's tongue on his skin as he moans loud. "Not right now."

There's a groan of protest from Daniel, punctuated by a harsh squeeze on Seongwu's ass cheeks.

"You owe me one." Daniel whispers, pulling his head away  briefly  to grin at Seongwu.  Seongwu returns it with a playful roll of his eyes, lifting his hips against Daniel's and enjoying the way the younger male shivers .

"Okay." Seongwu agrees, his lips stretching into a grin as he tugs Daniel down against him. "After you help me out with this one first."

Daniel cuts his own laugh off by biting  softly  at Seogwu's shoulder, moving his hips and starting their own little dance once again .

They're both so riled up, breathing coming in gasps as Daniel does not even hold back with his movement. The couch makes another creak in protest as their movements get rougher - demanding.

Seongwu tugs at Daniel's hair who  quickly  moves his head up and kisses him, as messy and as hurried as their humping.

"Close." Seongwu breathes the word into Daniel's mouth,  greedily  sucking in air. Daniel nods, too high for words and chooses to suck at the older male's tongue.

Seongwu spills out a broken mantra of ahs as Daniel thrusts hard against him a few times.  The movement makes him slide upwards, his head bumping at the arm rest but he pays it no mind as the pleasure spikes up to unbearable levels .

It catches both of them off guard when Seongwu spills first, catching on both their shirts.

Daniel manages to grin at the blissful look on Seongwu's face. The look  quickly  drops as his mouth goes slack, a moan escaping as his thrusts starts to falter.

Seongwu struggles to keep his eyes open when Daniel finishes. He revels in the way the younger male's face scrunches up in pleasure. Seongwu gets high knowing he made Daniel like that.

"Your turn to do laundry." Seongwu says lowly, basking in the way Daniel kisses every part of his skin his mouth could reach. Daniel gets so affectionate every time and who is Seongwu to deny such intimacy.

"I'll do the laundry every single time if we do this beforehand." Daniel jokes, kissing the protest off Seongwu's lips when the older looks like he's going to retort. "I'm kidding."

Seongwu hums against the kiss, letting his legs tangle with Daniel's as he kisses back  lazily .


End file.
